


Serpent Shenanigans

by PokeDaWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sans is a lamia, happy holidays, i hope you enjoy, irregular updates and Im so sorry, lamiatale, posting this at 2:15 am, reader is on a mission trip, which is generally half-human half snake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeDaWriter/pseuds/PokeDaWriter
Summary: Attending a month long mission trip was a life changing experience in more than one way.After staying behind at the medical clinic, as the rest of your team went on to tour the village, some of the native children managed to convince you to follow them into the jungle. You weaved your way through, carefully following them in the leafy maze. Approaching a large bush, they pull back the leaves and you see something none of the pre-trip preparation could ever prepare you for.A lamia.Turns out, lamias are good company. And maybe... you could be soemthing more.Can you balance you not-so-little secrets with your responsibilities of the trip? And what will you do once the trip is over?——————————————————————A gift for Cham at dreams-of-undertale.tumblr.comUndertale -Toby FoxLamiatale - Cham (dreams-of-undertale.tumblr.com)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cham (Dreams-of-Undertale.tumblr.com)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cham+%28Dreams-of-Undertale.tumblr.com%29).



> Heya everyone! Happy holidays. A new story as a gift for Cham at dreams-of-undertale.tumblr.com They’re really cool and nice and they creates Lamiatale! So go check them out! And yes, I got permission to write this from them. Anyways! Hope you enjoy! -Poke

Prologue

 

You laughed as the native children played in the courtyard of the facility you were staying in. Three village girls sat behind you, playing with and braiding your hair, as you watched some of your teammates interact with the village people. One of the captains, Dr. Ava Fillton, sat in a chair nearby, talking with the other captain, Oscar Saffer, and one of the translators, Valeria (you didn’t catch her last name).

Sara, a friend of yours, sat down next to you and one of the girls happily handed her half-completed braid to one of the other girls and started braiding her hair. “I can’t believe it already been a week since we first came here,” she turned to you. “I’m so glad we came on this mission trip.”

“Me too,” you agreed with a smile. “Its really nice here and the people are so happy, even with the little they have. Its a real eye-opener.”

“Yeah,” she nodded. The sound of a bell caught both of your attention, as one of the cooks waved it. “Guess dinner’s ready,” you mumbled, almost disappointed it was made so soon. The native people, upon hearing the bell, started to head out while waving goodbyes, big smiles on their faces. The girls dropped your hair, patted you on the head, then followed the others out.

You and Sara stood, and walked across the small courtyard, towards the dinning hall. The rest of the team either started cleaning up and then followed you over or immediately joined you for the very short walk. Grabbing a plate, you got food from the servers, and attempted to thank them in their language, before sitting down. Sara started eating, even before she sat down, but you decided to wait.

Once everyone else had sat, and began eating, you started as well. The room was filled with chatter. Daniel, one of Ava’s interns, turned to you. “You ready for the day off tomorrow? We’re getting a tour of village!”

You nodded, your mouth to full to reply. He aways seemed to ask something at the worst times. His attention was taken away by his fellow intern, Maria, and you finished your meal.

Feeling a little light headed, you excused yourself, got the keys from Oscar and went to the shared dorms. You climbed under the mosquito net covering your bed, and closed your eyes, in hope that the once mild, now pounding headache would go away.

Maybe you’ll feel better tomorrow.


	2. Into the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You follow the children into jungle.
> 
> Probably not the best choice you’ve ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone (im posting this one Christmas). Here’s my gift to Cham and all the readers after being inactive forever.
> 
> This is Chapter 1 since the previous thing was the prologue.

Chapter 1

You did not feel better tomorrow.

In fact, you felt worse.

Hugging your side with one hand, you cradled your head the other. You never knew a headache could wake you, but it did. Checking your phone, you groaned in a mixture of pain and annoyance when you see the time is 5:30, a half-hour before even the earliest risers on your team got up. Not able to go back to sleep, you laid on the bed trying to mute your groans, in attempt to not to wake anyone.

Slowly, as you endured your pain, sunlight started to stream through the wooden blinds of the shared dorm room. Meaning, hopefully, Dr. Ava soon be awake, and able to get you something. She had all the medicine in her suitcase, but you didn’t want to snoop. You heard Dr. Ava’s phone vibrate, and she grunted, nixing it.

It felt like an eternity before she came close to your bed. You called out to her and she turned. “Ye- Are you alright? Do you need something?” She asked worriedly.

“Do you have any pain meds I can take?” You whispered.

She nodded and fast walked to her suitcase and shuffled through it, coming back less than a minute later with two pills. “Take both of these with some water, then rest,” she said as she lifted your net to hand the medication and your water bottle to you. “Then sleep.” She felt your forehead. “You’re not hot, but if you don’t feel well, I recommend you stay behind today. You’ll get a chance to see the sights later.”

You nodded and quickly took the pills then laid back down. Slowly, as everyone started waking and getting ready, the pain faded, it didn’t disappear, but it faded just enough for your eyes to shut and for you to fall back to sleep.

Waking up, you immediately noticed how quiet everything was. There was the usual background noise of dogs barking and a chicken screeching, but the clinic you were staying at was unusually quiet. Carefully, you lifted your mosquito net, and a piece of paper you don’t remember placing on the side of your bed, dropped to the ground. You reach down and picked it up, and recognized that somewhat messy handwriting of Dr. Ava.

_________. Since you were still sleeping when it was time to go, we decide to let you sleep. Your health is important! Take care. If you are hungry, Sara placed some snacks on top of your bunk. Stay safe and I hope you feel better. -Dr. Ava

You took another drink of your water as your reread the note. Silently, you thanked the team, glad you didn’t have to walk around the village. While the pain was much less, but it still there, and walking a lot probably wouldn’t help. Taking a few steps away from the bed, you hoped the pain would dissipate soon.

Grabbing the snack Sara left you and your water bottle, you exit the dorms and turn left. You walked to the end of the concrete walkway/porch then sat down, enjoying the seemingly never-ending breeze that flowed through. As you ate, you looked out across the landscape, and all its greenery. It was beautiful and, on the first day it took your breath away.

Finishing your snack, you felt a tap on your shoulder. Turning around, you saw a group of at least 6 of the village children with big smiles on their faces and you couldn’t help but grin back. They started to speak but, in your very limited (insert language here) you awkwardly interrupted and told then your couldn’t speak or understand them. The children looked pouty, until one of the oldest kids said something and then they all began talking over one another. They pulled at your hands, making you stand and they led you down the porch/walkway...

Towards the jungle.

You pulled your hands back and started shaking your head. “No, no, no. That’s not safe.” Even if you did kinda want to go, it was probably really dangerous, and you’d really like to get back home alive, thanks.

But the kids pulled your hands and gave you puppy eyes that were getting very hard to refuse. You casted a doubtful glance at the gates, where the rest of your team had undoubtedly left from. “No one said not to...” you mumbled, then sighed. You were feeling much better and if you stuck with the children, you’d probably be fairly safe. Probably.

Just stick with the children and don’t get lost. Simple. Easy.

Hopefully.

You let the children pull you as you went past the gate surrounding the clinic. You gulped, and followed them as they easily went down the slope and into the undergrowth. They waited for you, and staying in your sight as you crept through the jungle. There was just enough light to see, but darkness surrounded you and seemed to creep closer with every step you took. Sweat dripped down your neck and strange sounds and calls rang through the upper branches.

You lost track of how far or long you traveled for until you noticed all the children had stopped next to plant with leaves wider than your head and longer than your arm. They were crouching and they beckoned you over, some with a finger over their mouths, silently telling you to be quiet. You crept over, and looked at them in confusion. The oldest child whispered something, and the two of the children pulled back the leaves of the plant.

For a moment, the light suddenly streaming down blinded you but your eyes quickly adapted and you quietly gasped.

There was a small clearing with a large rock in the center and on that rock was a very large, very scaly something. Its lower body was that of a snake, and it coiled around the rock. The black scales shimmered in the light, and some of the scales appeared to be beautiful indigo if the sunlight hit them just right. The upper body was that of a skeleton. Its eyes were somehow closed and its mouth was just slightly open, accenting its large fangs. You noticed how ribs as the moved up and down slightly with the beast’s breath.

Though somewhat terrifying, it was absolutely beautiful.

You turned around to face the kids, hoping to thank them, but you turned to face nothing of the dark alcove you were all in. Alarmed, you stand, but the leaves beneath you were wet from recent rain and you slipped right into the clearing with a loud thud.

The creature opened its eye-sockets and raises it head slightly to look at you.

You heartbeat drummed through your ears and you stared back into its eye sockets.

Going home alive started to seem unlikely.


End file.
